First and Final Year
by BiggerstaffStalker
Summary: A new Student arrives at Hogwarts for seventh year. No one knows much about her, Harry falls for her, and things are looking good, but what happens when she is sorted into Slytherin and becomes friends with Harry's arch nemesis.


First and Final Year chapter one: A New Life

A/n: Ok, I am reposting this story, I had it up for a while, then took it off, but its back… I warn you, it gets a bit Mary sue ish… just a warning, don't flame me for that reason. On second thought, please do not flame me at all haha… Thanks… Oh and I might keep my old Author's notes, I might be lazy like that, please don't get angry about it.

Just some information on the character Molly for reference, since she isn't very normal:

She was locked in a few rooms for most of her life because she is "dangerous"

She leaves home

She was accepted into Hogwarts for seventh year but doesn't automatically accept

She is receiving classes from Harry so she won't be too far behind at Hogwarts if she decides to go. (It will also be Harry's seventh year)

Molly finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her

She changes her mind and decides that she wants to go to Hogwarts

She gets a job at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

She needs a place to stay so the Weasley's decide that she could live with them.

No one but herself knows everything her past.

If you have any questions about her, just ask me. But most questions will be answered in later chapters.

Shall we start then?

End A/N

* * *

"Do you have all your stuff?" Harry asked the pretty blonde who was trying to sit on a suitcase to close it. Finally succeeding she jumped off and closed the latch.

"Yup, I already quit my old job, and I left a letter with this month's rent and a note saying I've found someplace else to live." She smiled at Harry as two (crack) noises entered the room.

"Hey Molly," two excited voices said at the same time.

"Hey Fred, George," Molly greeted.

"Good news, mom says you can live with us as long as you don't mind sharing a room with our darling sister," Fred said grinning.

"I don't mind at all, I can't wait to meet everyone." Molly answered.

"Excellent, so do you have everything?" George added.

"Yeah, I think so; I shrunk all my clothes and stuff so it would fit in these two suitcases…" Molly said. Fred and George grabbed the suitcases from the floor. "You apparting her to the burrow then?" Fred asked, Harry who nodded.

"Obviously," Harry said. They laughed before Fred and George disapparted.

"Ready." Harry asked for the millionth time.

"Yeah," Molly said wrapping her arms around Harry as he apparted them to the burrow. Molly beamed at how cool the house looked.

"The house looks so fetch," Molly said (she had watched Mean Girls the day before) stepping out of Harry's arms.

Mrs. Weasley walked out of the house to greet them. "Hello, you must be Fred and George's friend. Welcome to the burrow, we're happy to have you here. Hello Harry." She said sweetly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate it," Molly said, "my name's Molly Keeper." She held out her hand which Mrs. Weasley shook, "My name is Molly too dear, what a coincidence." Mrs. Weasley said laughing shortly, "are you hungry? Dinner should be ready in about an hour. The boys took your things up to Ginny's room, Harry dear, why don't you show Molly to her room."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry said motioning for Molly to follow him inside the house. They climbed three floors before reaching a door on the side of the staircase.

Harry opened the door to a medium sized room with a bunk bed in the corner, and a dresser in the opposite corner. It was clean, but the make up and the magazines on the dresser made it obvious a teenaged girl lived in it. Fred and George where putting Molly's suitcases down next to the dresser.

"There is an unused dresser in the closet you can use," Fred explained pointing to the closet door.

"Thanks," Molly said smiling.

"Don't mention it, Ginny is at Diagon Alley right now, she should be back for dinner though." George stated. "We're going out to the field to play a bit of quidditch, you can join us if you want to, we're going to get Ron. You might want to stay here so Molly doesn't get lost," he added before he and Fred left.

"Need any help?" Harry asked Molly who was carrying her suitcases to the closet.

"No thanks… I got it… I'll put it in fast," she said speeding up and putting her things in the drawers in two seconds flat.

"So…" Molly said at Harry's shocked expression, "What's quidditch?"

Harry began a fast speech about quidditch Molly knew instantly that he knew everything about the sport.

"You use brooms to fly?" Molly asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, it is impossible to fly on anything other than brooms and certain animals."

"Interesting…" Molly said.

"You say that like there is another way," Harry pointed out.

"Well for me there is," she answered innocently.

"Really, what?" Harry asked interested.

"My secret," Molly said grinning, "So, where is the field? I want to watch y'all play!"

"Fine, I'll find out later, follow me," Harry said, he didn't feel like arguing.

Molly followed him to the field to see Fred, George, and Ron on brooms high in the air tossing a quaffle back and forth. Harry ran back to the house to get his firebolt, returning five minutes later. Molly was looking straight up watching George do a loop, she laughed as Fred threw the quaffle at his head, they noticed her and landed on the ground.

"You want to play, we brought an extra broom," Fred asked...

"I've never flown a broom before," Molly said honestly blushing with embarrassment. Fred and George looked shocked.

"You've never ridden a broom?" George asked, Molly shook her head blushing more and felling like an outcast.

"Well then we have to teach you!" Fred said enthusiastically walking over to Molly and placed his broom on the ground. "Alright," he explained, "stand to the left of the broom and say 'up.'" Molly did as told and the broom jumped into her hand. Fred grinned, "Alright now, um, get onto the broom." Molly did as told; Fred fixed her grip on the broom blushing slightly. "Alright, now, kick off the ground…" Molly looked unsure, she was actually a little afraid. What if she embarrassed herself, couldn't she just fly normally? She didn't kick off, instead she looked at the four boys and said, "To be honest, I'm afraid." She once again blushed; Fred smiled at her and said, "Here, I'll help you, just so you don't fall." Molly nodded.

Fred climbed behind her on the broom and wrapped his arms around Molly and placed his hands at the front of the broom over Molly's. Molly blushed a deeper red; she had to admit that it having Fred's arms around her felt nice. Fred pushed off the ground and began steering the broom high in the air, Molly looked at the ground and saw Harry with what seemed like a jealous look o his face, she quickly adverted her eyes.

"This is awesome," Molly said even though she was used to flying.

"Yup," Fred answered, "You should play quidditch, I'm sure you've watched it before, it is the best." Molly nodded, "you want to try and steer the broom?"

"Um… sure," Molly answered, Fred removed his hands from Molly's hands and wrapped them around her waist. Molly began steering the broom; it looked like she had ridden a broom a million times before. Fred was shocked, "you were lying?" he asked. Molly shook her head no, "I've honestly never ridden a broom before, I'm just a fast learner," She landed the broom on the ground next to the three boys. Fred let go and jumped off, Molly did the same.

"How'd I do?" Molly asked Harry.

"Excellent," he answered smiling; he climbed onto his broom, "care to race?" He asked her.

"I guess, you'll probably win though," Molly stated grabbing the extra broom, only to have Fred switch it with his new one.

"Nimbus 2002, not as fast as a firebolt, but close, you can use it, just be careful," he said.

"Thanks," Molly accepted taking the broom a mounting it.

"Alright, twice around the perimeter of the field." Harry explained, "Ron give the go."

"Three, Two, One, Go!" Ron screamed. Both Molly and Harry shot off. Fred was right, the firebolt was fast. After the first lab with Harry seven yards ahead of her, she decided she would quicken the Nimbus up. She closed her eyes and said her chant, she pushed her power into Fred's broom and it jetted off, a little slower than her normal fast speed of running. She passed Harry and went across the imaginary finish line muttering, "Everything is under control," the broom slowed down and she stopped it in front of Fred.

"I didn't know that my Nimbus could go that fast." He exclaimed holding his broom when Molly handed it to him. Harry passed the finish line a few seconds later.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked, "Same thing with your ex, and the unpacking."

"Erm…"Molly started. Mrs. Weasley's voice reached their ears telling them that dinner was ready; Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go then, I'm famished," Ron said earning a knock on the head from George and a round of laughter. They grabbed the brooms and headed out of the field.

Outside in the back yard two tables were set up surrounded by chairs. Mrs. Weasley was hurrying food out to the table.

"Do you need some help Mrs. Weasley?" Molly asked politely.

"Why thank you, "Mrs. Weasley answered, Molly followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen and helped carry food out to the table. When Molly returned to the table with the last dish she saw five people she didn't know. Judging by the red hair, she presumed they were the rest of the Weasley family. She placed the dish on the table and sat next to Harry after her called over to her. The food was really good. During dinner she was introduced to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny and Mr. Weasley, (a.k.a Arthur.) She found out that Bill worked at Gringotts and that Charlie worked with dragons in Romania. Percy was what Molly called a _snerd_, which is a snobby nerd, and he worked at the ministry. She could tell instantly that Ginny and her would be friends. Arthur, also worked at the ministry, he was fascinated by muggles.

"Are you muggleborn?" He had asked.

"I don't know sir, I never knew my parents," Molly had answered.

"Oh… sorry," He had said back.

"It's ok, they apparently didn't care, so why should I?" Molly stated. She received nods at this, and a glance from Harry.

After helping Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, well actually learning a charm to wash dishes, Molly met Harry back at the field for her lesson. Harry had all her books and a lantern.

"I never knew my parents either," Harry said while Molly was reading, she looked up and he continued, "They were killed when I was a baby." Molly stood up and pulled Harry into a hug. "That is terrible!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's ok though, I got my revenge on who killed him, finally. Voldemort is dead now," He smiled.

"I was wondering why your eyes seem so haunted; you must have been through a lot of hardships." Molly said knowingly.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "but what about you, your parents didn't even cared."

"That's what happens to people sometimes, especially where I am from, once you get past being locked in a few rooms for years, you kind of get used to it," Molly said casually.

"You were locked in a room?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't normal, so they kept me hidden from the world. So I left and went to Jump City, and now I'm here." Molly explained.

"Wow," Harry said, "and I thought I had it bad."

"You had it harder than me Harry, trust me, my rooms weren't cupboards under the stairs," Molly said having read his mind.

"How'd you?"

"Example of not normal," Molly said gluing her eyes back to the pages.

She looked up after she finished reading the book, "Random question," She started, "Since CD players don't work at Hogwarts, would holographic generators?" Harry shook his head.

"No, why," He questioned.

"I guess Dumbledore didn't tell you much. Ok… you see my earrings?" Harry nodded; Molly pulled them out of her ears revealing a blue crystal on her forehead.

"That is bloody wicked!" Harry said.

"Thanks, I was born with it," Molly said grabbing her books, wand, and everything else Harry hadn't grabbed and began walking toward the house followed by Harry. Once inside Molly realized something, "I need to write to Dumbledore!" She exclaimed frantically grabbing a quill from her bag and a small notebook out of her pocket. She wrote quickly.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_This may be late notice, but I would wish to consider attending Hogwarts for my seventh year, if you are still offering… it would be greatly appreciated._

_-Molly Keeper_

"You can use my owl Hedwig to send it to Dumbledore, she's in Ron's room, I'll give it to her." Harry explained.

"Thanks!" Molly said handing Harry the note before climbing the stairs to the third floor to Ginny's room and knocked.

Ginny opened immediately and let Molly in.

"Hey Molly, whatzup," Ginny asked.

"Nothing, you," Molly asked back.

"Whoa! When did you get that gem on your forehead, it wasn't there at dinner," Ginny inquired realizing the gem. Molly screamed in her head for forgetting to put her earrings back in.

"I was born with it, I just had it covered up," Molly answered.

"Oh, well it looks cool," Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny," Molly said, "I think I'm going to change into my pajamas." Molly went into the closet and came out in a cute short sleeve and pant pj set.

"I just remembered, Fred and George needed to see you about your job. Don't worry about changing, ten knuts say that they are in their pjs too." Ginny said remembering something.

"Where is their room?" Molly asked.

"Two floors up and to the left." Ginny said, Molly nodded sliding her feet into her spongebob slippers on her feet and walking out of the room.

She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, Fred answered the door in his pj pants and a white beater. He stared at Molly until she felt uncomfortable, "Ginny said that I was supposed to see y'all?" Molly said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. We go to the store at seven in the morning, if you want to go with us so you don't have to floo to work." Fred said yawning.

"Ok, I'll be ready by seven." Molly answered smiling, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Fred said, he watched Molly descend down the stairs before turning to go back in his room. "Since when has she had a gem on her head?" he thought.

The next morning Molly woke up at six am. She quickly took a shower, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a light and dark blue striped shirt that had a white color and a v-neck, straightened and dried her hair before putting it in a pony tail, with a few stray strands. She walked quickly down the stairs almost running into George.

"Hungry?" He asked, "Mom is making pancakes." Molly nodded and followed him down the stairs checking her watch she noticed it was 6:45. Fred was already eating in the kitchen when they walked in.

"Morning," He said swallowing what he had been chewing, "Hey Molly, when did you get that gem on your head?" Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking, Fred and George looked at Molly.

"I was born with it," Molly answered simply.

"Oh! You've got mail," Fred said noticing the two unopened letters next to him. He handed them to Molly, "Thanks," she said. She opened the first one and read it

_Dear Ms. Keeper,_

_I thought you would change your mind. We would be happy to have you attend Hogwarts… you can say that you are a transfer student from Durmstrang to eliminate suspicion. You will of course have to be sorted into a house. Congratulations on your new job, I have enclosed a list of a few books that you might find useful._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Molly smile happily and looked at her school list.

"I see you've gotten your Hogwarts letter a bit early, perhaps you could pick up your things today after work?" Mrs. Weasley suggested placing a plate of pancakes in front of Molly.

"I wouldn't want to hold Fred or George up," Molly said cutting her pancakes. She placed the unread letter in her pocket. Molly quickly ate, as did Fred and George at 6:59 Molly finished and offered to clean the plate Mrs. Weasley said not to so she left it on the table. Molly grabbed her wand off the table and pocketed it. She waited for George to finish eating before saying good bye to Mrs. Weasley and wrapping her arms around Fred as he instructed her to do. With a _pop _they arrived in Diagon Alley outside of the shop. Fred unlocked the back door and all three stepped inside.

"Do you know how to work a cash register?" George asked, Molly nodded, "Are you good with wizarding money?" Molly nodded once more, but George explained the currency just in case.

"Alright, we open the store in thirty minutes, you can work the cash register, until then, we need to work on restocking."

They quickly began restocking and in thirty minutes, they were done. Fred however had spilt powder on his robes which were now changing colors every two minutes. A normal person wouldn't know it was powder and would have cast a color change spell but Molly took a guess and said, "_Scourfrigy" _(spelling?) His robes went back to their normal black color.

"Nice," Fred said.

"Who knew it would be that simple?" George said, "That was an unfinished project, we didn't know how to fix it." Molly laughed, "All I did was think logically," she said.

"Well thanks, anyway, we should open shop now, there is already a line outside," Fred stated.

George and Molly took their positions behind the counter as Fred opened the door about twenty people entered the store. Most were teenagers, though two men entered the store about an hour later where they were instantly greeted by Fred. One had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The other had shoulder length black hair and gray eyes with flecks of blue, both were without doubt hot, though the brown haired one look older than the black haired one. The men were talking to Fred in hushed tones. Molly and George were at the registers ringing people up until they closed for lunch. Fred was still talking to the men.

"Let's see what they are up to," George said linking his arm with Molly's and leading her towards the conversation. The talking men stopped upon their arrival.

"George!" The black-haired man exclaimed, "How have you been?"

"Good," George said simply. Both men noticed Molly and the black-haired smiled mischievously.

"This is Molly Keeper," Fred introduced. The brown-haired man stepped forward and shook Molly's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Molly nodded and smiled. The black-haired man stepped forward and kissed the back of Molly's hand lightly, "I'm Sirius Black." (A/N: For the purposes of this story, In Harry's sixth year when Voldemort died Sirius was spat out of the veil of mysteries; he was for some mysterious reason 19 years old.) Molly blushed slightly causing Remus and George to stifle laughs, "I'm the substitute, or assistant DADA teacher."

"Anyway," Fred said, "Molly is our new employee, we hired her yesterday."

"Really, how did you meet her, I haven't seen her before, but then again, Diagon Alley is swarming with people." Sirius asked.

"She was here with Harry yesterday; he was helping her find some things for school. She's living at the burrow right now," Sirius knew by the brief statement that Harry fancied Molly and frowned slightly. Remus however smiled, happy to hear that Harry actually liked girls and wasn't gay as he had been beginning to suspect. It was Molly's turn to talk, she read their minds and was shocked, she had no idea that Harry liked her, sure he looked jealous the night before, but she hadn't actually paid attention to that.

"I just moved here from the United States where I had been living this summer, I went to school in Bulgaria," she said.

"You went to Durmstrang?" Remus asked interested.

"Yeah, only until my sixth year, I didn't really like the extremely freaky obsession with the Dark Arts… That is why I decided to transfer to Hogwarts for my final year," Molly explained flawlessly. Everyone nodded.

"So, your 17," Sirius asked Molly nodded slowly.

"And you are…" Molly stared at him for a second reading his mind quickly before saying, "19 and eleven months."

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked.

"How would I not know that?" Molly joked before saying, "I learned how to tell age at Durmstrang, it doesn't work all the time though."

"Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Yes, very much so, I haven't seen it yet, but according to _Hogwarts a History_ it seems pretty cool," came Molly's enthusiastic response.

"Don't you miss your friends though?" George asked.

"The only friends I ever had before coming here I saw yesterday, so it is not big deal. I only knew them for about two months anyway," Molly admitted casually. All four looked stunned.

"What? I didn't trust anyone at Durmstrang." She continued. They looked at her in concern.

"Weren't you ever socially deprived?" Remus asked, Molly frowned, she remembered someone saying that to her before… she just couldn't figure out who said it though, nope… She remembered, her ex boyfriend said it too her, not her psycho stalking boyfriend, but the one who cheated on her… Then she thought about the little 'episode' that had happened the day before.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, I just remember someone saying that to me before, the bastard." Molly said muttering the two last words.

"Why Molly, this wouldn't have anything to do with the person you were beating the crap out of yesterday, would it?" George said slyly getting elbowed in his side from Molly who gave a short "yes."

"hm…" Remus said perplexed for some odd reason.

"Well, we must be going; we are supposed to meet Dumbledore at the leaky cauldron in fifteen minutes to discuss something. Molly, I mean Mrs. Weasley, invited us to dinner tonight so we will see you there," Sirius said stumbling with using the right Molly.

"Nice meeting you both," Molly said politely, "and if you could please tell Professor Dumbledore that I say thank you for the letter he sent me." Remus nodded as did Sirius before walking out of the store.

"So…" Fred started, "You hungry?" George said yes, Molly declined not hungry.

"Y'all go ahead, I'll stay here." The boys left the store. Molly pulled the letter out of her pocket and red the front. She knew the handwriting. She gave a low growl before ripping the letter to pieces and throwing the pieces in the trash can... she was definitely not in the mood to listen to pleading.

Fifteen minutes later Molly found herself aimlessly twirling her wand in her fingers, she remembered when Mr.Olivander had come to her apartment with a cartful of wands. She had gone through at leas five wand before finding the perfect one, 9 inches, swishy, ebony wood with the core of unicorn hair. Bit Ironic really that her wand type was good for the dark arts…

Twenty minutes later Fred and George returned, they had brought Molly cauldron cakes incase she got hungry. Molly smiled sand thanked them. They reopened shop for four more hours before locking up and apparting back to the Burrow for dinner.

* * *

A/N: how is it? Good or bad? Review and tell me please! If you have any questions you can I-m me on aim my screen name is Oliverwoodluvr3, or leave it in a comment, as said before..

Until Next Time,

Biggerstaffstalker


End file.
